1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a process control method, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a process control method, and a computer program for processing data with a physical processor allocated to a logical processor in a logical partition of each operating system in a time-division manner in a multi-operating system environment where a plurality of operating systems function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi operating system (OS) having a plurality of operating systems in a single system, each OS can execute respective process and hardware common to the system, such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory is successively switched in time sequence.
Scheduling of processes (tasks) of a plurality of operating systems is executed by a partition management software program, for example. If an OS(α) and an OS(β) coexist in a single system with the process of OS(α) being a partition A and the process of OS(β) being a partition B, the partition management software program determines the scheduling of the partition A and the partition B, and executes the process of the operating systems with the hardware resources allocated based on the determined scheduling.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345612 discloses a task management technique of a multi OS system. According to the disclosure, tasks to be executed by a plurality of OS's are scheduled with a priority placed on a process having urgency.
An entity processing data is set up as a partition. More specifically, a logical partition is set up as an entity that shares resources in a system. A variety of resources such as use time of the physical processor, virtual address space, and memory space are allocated to the logical partition. The process is then performed using the allocated resources. A logical processor corresponding to any physical processor is set up in the logical partition, and data processing is performed based on the logical processor. The logical processor does not always correspond to the physical processor on a one-to-one correspondence. For example, a single logical processor can correspond to a plurality of physical processors, and a plurality of logical processors can correspond to a single physical processor.
If a plurality of processes are performed in parallel using the logical processor, the physical processor is used by scheduling the plurality of logical processors. More specifically, the plurality of logical processors uses the physical processor in a time sharing manner.
When a plurality of logical processors are used to process data with a plurality of physical processors applied, one of methods of increasing data processing efficiency is to set and update an allocation relationship between the logical processor and the physical processor. If one physical processor is used for a long period of time, the temperature of the physical processor rises as a result of heating. If a plurality of physical processors are used, the physical processors are preferably switched as appropriate.